


Skye's Sweet 16

by Your1Savior2Is3Here4



Series: An Agent in the Shadows [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1Savior2Is3Here4/pseuds/Your1Savior2Is3Here4
Summary: What if Skye/Daisy was Coulson and May's adoptive daughter. What if she was a senior-level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was with the Avengers when Coulson died?DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. OR THE AVENGERS, MARVEL DOES!!!If you like this story, check out my other stories.ONE-SHOT.Basically the title
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: An Agent in the Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990936
Kudos: 19





	Skye's Sweet 16

**Author's Note:**

> Might not make sense out of the context of my story 'An Agent in the Shadows

Today was the day before Agent Skye Coulson-May would turn 16. In the past year, HYDRA have destroyed SHIELD, she’s been undercover as a member of the Rising Tide and then joined her father’s team but still with her cover. The only people who knew her cover were her dad (Agent Coulson) mum (Agent May), Agent Fitz, and Agent Simmons. They knew Agent Ward was anti-SHIELD, but they didn’t know what organisation. This led to them trusting him to only being in a small organisation, turns out he was a part of HYDRA and Centipede. He killed Eric and ‘kidnapped’ Skye and slept with May – Don’t worry, that was an order from Fury. That just led to him fracturing his larynx when they confronted each other at Cybertek. May is a really overprotective mother when she wants to be.

It also turns out that Director Fury ‘died’ when shot by the Winter Soldier. Really, he was alive and in hiding. He saved Fitz and Simmons when they were stuck in the middle of the ocean, but Fitz’s brain was left too long without oxygen. He may never be the same. Fury then left SHIELD for good but said that he would be everywhere. He also left Coulson with being the Director of SHIELD. He said Skye could be, but she was too young.

However, tomorrow would be a good day in Skye’s account. She has been planning this for a year. When she asked Fury, he said that despite not knowing her father was alive, he said the Avengers could come to her Sweet 16.

* * *

**Skye’s POV:**

Today is my 16th birthday. Uncle Nick said that he would try and turn up the last time we spoke, it’s not a promise but it’s a hope.

I picked out a nice dress, it’s a black, flowy and has little white flowers dotted around. I’m excited to see what everyone else is going to wear.

* * *

**Skye’s POV:**

Once everyone at the party arrived, we all started mingling. Well, that was until Dad wanted to make an announcement.

“Today marks sixteen years since Skye Coulson-May was born. It also marks seven years since she stated that she wanted to be an agent of SHIELD, so she started attending the Academy of Communications. Roughly two years later, she stated that she wanted to go to the Academy of Operations. Again, a year later, she discovered a formula that would work as a truth serum. However, it was required for her to have gone to the Academy of Science and Technology to submit it. So, she went to receive her PhD and then attended Academy of Science and Technology at age 12. She is the only known Agent of SHIELD to graduate from all SHIELD academies and is the youngest to graduate any of those academies,” said Dad.

“I’d like to say something,” said Uncle Nick.

“Uncle Nick!” I said, to say I was in shock was an understatement.

“Hey birthday girl. Now as I was going to say. Skye is one of those few people I trust in this world. She was one of two choices for the new Director of SHIELD, the other was her Dad and he received it because Skye is so young. She is currently sixteen years old and has graduated all three SHIELD academies, discovered a truth serum, fought with the Avengers, and become one of the highest ranking SHIELD agents out there. She has also won the hearts of many.”

“Including Goose,” said Auntie Carol.

“Hey Auntie Carol.”

“I’d like to add that she is the only person in the world to work out how Fury lost his eye that wasn’t there at the time,” Carol said smirking.

“How did that happen?” asked Uncle Clint and Auntie Nat.

“Don’t you dare,” warned Uncle Nick but really, he’s just a big softy, I’ve seen it with Goose.

* * *

“Hey Shadows, come meet my new friend here,” said Steve, “This is Sam Wilson or the Falcon.” Skye waved at him. “And Sam, this is Skye or Shadows.” Sam waved at her.

“What’s with the name?” asked Sam.

“Trip says it’s because I generally reside in the shadows and nobody truly knows who I am. It’s good for undercover missions.”

“Tell us about your last mission,” said Steve.

“I was sent undercover with the Rising Tide to control the leak, when one was found about Garrett and Ward being anti-SHIELD, Trip was with Garrett and I was sent onto Dad’s team as my cover to investigate Ward. Turns out Garrett was the Clairvoyant, and they were both HYDRA.”

“How come your identity wasn’t leaked when Nat leaked all of SHIELD and HYDRAs file to the world?” asked Sam.

“Uncle Nick fought it would be best if I wasn’t on any of SHIELD files until I was eighteen.”

“Ok, that makes sense.”

“How’s the hunt going?” asked Skye, changing the topic.

“Not great, he’s disappeared off the face of the earth.”


End file.
